The quest for truth and justice and love and truth
by StarChibiGurl-SSJ999-ClayLover
Summary: here is the continuing saga of Lotr outkast cowboy bebop usual suspects doogies howser and more! rr plz
1. Default Chapter

OKAY EVERYOEN this is a project im working on feauturing many of favorete characters from many different sources some are true and some are fiction!  
  
**************************************************************STORY STARTS HERE SO PLZ READ **************  
  
gandalf showed up "we have 2 destory the ring u guys hurrey b4 it's to late" . But "Ithought that frdoo already blew up the rnig in mountain doom right!" excliamed keyser soze who was there.  
  
"no u idiot it just melted it wasn't compleelty destroid" wondered andree 4000 from outkast "HEEEEEY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEEEEEEEEEEY YYYYYYYYYA." doogie howser was oper8ing on a patient but he knew the power of the ring so he agreed 2 help the motely crew of advnetnurures. so Did arthas from warcarft 3 the frozen throne because he was secretley in luv w/ doggie because that's in character totally.  
  
Ein the dog was there 2 and he started barking ar far arf arf arf ar f "SHUT THE F*** UP u stupID DOG!" proclaimed Samus who had just finished her advenature on planet Mars. but a metroid was with her too. "ok lets go remarked gandfalf".  
  
so theyt set the course for the real only place where u can kill the ring of sauruon which is spokane washington. [authors note I am from spokane, go Marirners! I know they play in seatle but I like them]. so off they went; gandalf frodo sam pippin boromir who was alive, and also andrea 6000 and notoirous big boi from outkast, kezyer sose and verbal kint from usual suspects, doogy howzer and his roommate I forget his name/ the entire cast of cowbyo bebop and metroid too. and calvin and hobbes.  
  
*************WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPETER!!! R/R PLAESE OR I WONT WRITE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111**************** 


	2. the quest continues! they start in morde...

IS THIS NEXT CHAPTAR we find the adventuerresers makeing they're way from the trapings of middel-earth to spokane washingtong which is were they must blow up teh ring of evil suaron!!! oh and i realized that their arent very many femael charactors in the storrey yet so i will add some in this chaphter who will be added! you will just, have to read 2 find out.  
  
***********************OK THE STOREY STARTS HERE****************************  
  
HERE*****  
  
ein started barking at HObbes because hobbes is a cat and ein is a dog so it was natural and in character. "ARF ARF AR FA R AFAR F ARF AR FRA ARF AR FR ARF AR F ARF" hobes was scared but arthas appearead and to console him "dont worry it's just a space dog from space hobbes" "oh thanks arthas" said hobbes and then arthas used death coil on hobbes to make him regain his hit points.  
  
SO Off they went they were in mordor.  
  
"wait Why are we in mordor." kevin spacey claimed. "i was in america like five minutes ago how did i get hear!"  
  
"IU summond u because we need your powers to guide teh ring to spokane" doogie howxer said "i dont have powers" says verbal kint. he was hobbling  
  
the party of adventurs was crossing a perelous mountain but it wasent mt. doom. suddenley Samus slipped off the ledge "oh no! said frodo and he tried to help her up wbut it was to late!  
  
"We must conitnue on in the direction of spokane" gandlaf said "fortun8ley i know eiko from ff9 who will give us a map about how 2 get from middel earth to regular earth."  
  
Andray 20000 knew how to get too Eiko's house it was in plaent zebes which is where samus is from! sort of  
  
"we have to go back too get samus, becuz, she knows zbes better then anyone!" questioned the metroid that was with her before she fell off the cliff and died.  
  
she isnt really dead though! came from a mysterious female voice. "how do u know that!" whispered fae valantine.  
  
************WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE! YOU WILL HAVE TO READ MOER 2 FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!8**********************************************8 


End file.
